


Alien Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Superman never came back, Bruce plays matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Comfort

After being mesmerized by Bloodwynd's Blood Gem, and subsequently freed when Ted Kord realized the truth, the Martian Manhunter had struggled to find himself. Attempts to connect with J'emm and the other Saturnians had failed. He did have the close friendship with Batman, but the Gotham hero was a busy man.

One who gave sound advice, though, as John Johnson walked into the Daily Planet. "Lois needs a friend, and Metropolis needs a senior hero." Bruce's words had summed it up very well. Since they had lost Clark Kent, the Planet had struggled for their circulation. It was no wonder, when Lois Lane, their other star reporter was crippled by the death of her great love, Superman. Even a year's time could do nothing to bring the near-bride of the world's greatest hero back to her full form.

The imposters had risen, and the deadly plot between Mongul and the Cyborg had barely been foiled, mostly thanks to Luthor and his constant companion, Supergirl. The Kid and Steel had each found their own niche. Steel kept the streets clean of the worst gang violence, while the Kid had moved on to Hawai'i. The Eradicator had withdrawn to the Fortress, awaiting some cryptic future that haunted his psyche from when he had still been with the Cleric.

But Metropolis needed a visible hero. J'onn's return to Earth and himself, purged of Bloodwynd's persona, had given Bruce the idea that Metropolis could cure his old friend's melancholy and solve the problem of Metropolis. Too few citizens trusted Supergirl, because she was in League with Luthor, and Steel was, like Canary had been in Gotham, a street level hero.

John felt painfully obvious as he sat down at the desk in the spot that had once been Clark's. It felt wrong on one hand, much as his quiet patrols of Metropolis's skies the past week had felt. He could hardly bear to look at the subdued woman across from him, typing away on a story that just would not reach her stellar potential.

On the other, he wanted to uphold both Superman's and Clark's legacies. From the solid and caring protector the first had been, to the hard-hitting, truth-discerning reporter that had been the real hero at times.

Time would tell if he was worthy of the legacy.

`~`~`~`~`

It took one of his stories selling the paper out for Lois to really notice the new guy. He looked…plain. Average in so many ways. Yeah, he was tall, about 6'2", if she guessed it right, and had a habit of wearing his suits a little big. His brown hair was the same style as half a dozen other guys, and the brown eyes never seemed that remarkable.

He consistently got people to tell their stories, people who had been intimidated by Intergang and Luthor for years.

She wanted to know how he did it.

He was just happy to see her bite into a mystery.

`~`~`~`~`

He eyed her, then the cup she had set on his desk. Four months in, and now she was trying to bribe him with coffee.

Coffee made just to his taste, no cream, three sugars.

She was paying attention, and using it, trying to get him to show her how he was doing things.

And, better, her last story had taken the full page spread, bumping him to the back page half-spread.

Lois was healing, and John felt a surge of accomplishment, like maybe Clark would be proud of him.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce Wayne smiled at the headlines from the Daily Planet. Two half-page spreads, hers above his, each detailing the latest battle between the Manhunter and Mongul's son. Hers detailed the news portion; his gave the human angle.

It was just a matter of time, Bruce thought, glad to have done right by his fallen friend in this small matter of match-making.

`~`~`~`~`

"I can't."

Lois stared at her writing partner for a long moment. Six months since their first shared story, nearly a year since he had come and shaken her world up with competition. Lois had steadily grown more and more fond of him, not wanting to, but unable to escape that feeling of attraction to such a gifted mind and talented reporter. Asking him out had taken two weeks of self-pep-talking.

"Why not?"

He looked around, knew his was not the place or time for revelations, but he could never carry out a lie to her. Not Clark's love.

{You've been hurt enough. I would never wish more pain on you, and my lifestyle…} He let her see what he was sure she had suspected, from his easy bylines on stories concerning the Martian Manhunter and other heroes.

She stiffened, having that suspicion confirmed. Without saying a word, she stalked back to her desk, and returned to furiously typing her latest story exposing Luthor's criminal doings.

`~`~`~`~`

He was not sure when she got close to him, still fighting the effect of forcing himself into the burning building to rescue that child.

All he could truly tell was that her hands had something soothing…aloe…and they were touching his neck in ways that reminded him so strongly of M'y'riah.

"Fire. Something so common." Her voice was terse, but she kept gently salving the burns.

"My eternal nemesis." He tried hard to calm the memories of his dead wife, tried not to feel those emotions, that much empathy to this woman.

"I'll keep that in mind, Cookie Thief." Her voice was teasing, and he had to smile, relaxing to the fact she made him feel less alone.

`~`~`~`~`

It was the third anniversary of Superman's sacrifice. J'onn had not intended to spy on his partner, but her tears made him hover close by, invisible. He carefully did not listen, only wanting to be there if it overwhelmed her again.

"J'onn." She called his name, his Martian name with such practiced perfection. He was startled but turned the light around him so he could be seen. She did not look up, but there was an openness, calling him to her side.

"How long did you mourn your wife?"

"I still do."

His quiet words made her close her eyes, and step into his arms. Strength that rivaled Diana's surrounded her, as his cape shaped around them both, sealing her close.

`~`~`~`~`

"We've discussed this," he began, but her hand caught his tie, pulling him close.

"You said no. I'm choosing to not accept it." With that, she kissed him, giving vent to her very human feeling in a very human fashion. However, he felt the surge in her public mind, inviting him in, inviting him to the intimacy of sharing minds.

{This could be dangerous and painful in the long run for you.}

{Like being alone so long has been for you?}

The abrasive words were gentled by her tone, by the feel of her hands cupping the back of his head, high up on the roof of the Daily Planet. At long last he pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"How can you risk love again, with one of us?"

"How can I love less, having known him?"

At those words, at the feel of her willing body and mind in full contact with him, J'onn realized it wasn't just Lois who had needed a 'friend' and he wondered if Bruce had foreseen this when he gave his advice.

Then it just didn't matter, as he took his partner and soon-to-be lover into the air for a maiden flight.


End file.
